


World Cup Fever

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Logan had never been interested in Sports. That was until a chance encounter with a certain international footballer that turned his world upside down.





	World Cup Fever

The anticipation in the stadium was almost palpable, it rose, along with the supportive chanting, as the ball was launched across the pitch. An air of excitement took over as everyone leaned forward on the edge of their seats. 

“Smith takes the ball…he passes to Price.” 

Every step was a step closer to a goal. 

“He passes to Drovíc, who sidesteps the opposition, well played! He passes to Prince…”

It was now or never…

“Prince shoots and-“

The entire stadium held its breath.

“he scores! Is there anything Roman Prince can’t do? He has been unstoppable this world cup!”

The crowd erupted, a deafening cheer the culmination of thousands of joyful voices. Chants of ‘USA’ grew to be a monstrous sound, one that was so loud you would struggle to identify what was actually being chanted. 

Roman turned and took in the sight as the chilly London air chilled his sweat covered skin. They were all cheering, and it was for him. His teammates barrelled towards him, pulling him to the floor in celebration. He barely heard the whistle of full-time over the euphoric shouts of his teammates and the still cheering crowd. They’d done it, they were through the group stages, next up…the round of sixteen. 

But Roman let that thought flow away like water. For now, they’d won, he could worry about the next match tomorrow. All he knew was that the next few weeks were going to be exciting ones. 

\----  
Logan watched the TV with disinterest, a comedic opposite sat next to his overly excited counterpart. If he had to watch one more game, he was going to scream. What was so interesting about eleven men kicking a ball about on some grass? He could see the same thing at seven am on Sunday morning at the local park when the amateur teams played. That was definitely not the way he wanted to spend his Sunday mornings. 

“Logan have watched any of the past ninety minutes?”

“Of course not, Patton. I have no interest in sport,” Logan replied, making no effort to tear his gaze away from his phone. 

“Well that’s no fun!”

“Exactly, I don’t find sport fun.”

“I think you’ll enjoy this one.” 

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because Roman Prince is playing.”

Logan’s head whipped up. Sure enough, there he was, scoring (what Logan guessed) was the winning goal of the match. The camera zoomed in on his face as he looked around the stadium in a mix of euphoria and amazement. Logan’s breath caught in his throat as his heart rate jumped through the roof. Damnit, he’d hoped he would have grown out of this silly little crush he’d had since high school by now. 

“Thought that would get your attention,” Patton giggled, hiding behind his hands. 

Logan looked away, a deep blush rising to the surface. He cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m sure you will at the next game!” Patton exclaimed. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“My work was giving away tickets to the next few games…and I may have got two of them.”

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Pat, why would you do that?”

“Because it’ll be fun to go! We’ll be part of history.” 

“It’s hardly history, and don’t even think about dragging me with you.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll need to drag you.”

“Why is that?”

“The match is next Tuesday.”

“And?”

“That’s when America is playing again, that’s when Roman will be playing,” Patton grinned.

Logan sighed. He couldn’t deny the fact that seeing Roman Prince in the flesh did sound appealing. Hopefully it would help him get over this stupid crush. “Fine, I’ll go with you, but you owe me a big favour.”

“Of course!” Patton replied with a knowing smirk.   
Logan looked back to the tv. Roman was being interviewed by a faceless journalist. His hair had fallen forward into his eyes and he smiled in that way that made Logan’s heart do summersaults. He couldn’t even start to process that thought of seeing that with his own eyes and not through a computer screen. 

Maybe the World Cup wouldn’t be as bad as he’d originally thought…


End file.
